


a date with the dying sun

by sorixs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday I ask for f/f fics and everyday the gods spit on me in return, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorixs/pseuds/sorixs
Summary: It’s nice, Niki thinks, to be out of the bakery for a bit. Everything has been… a lot, to say the least, with training new employees, the holidays close by, and one too many tests for her to get through with her sanity intact, and she knows it’s taken a toll on her. She’s snapped at Puffy more times than she ever has— though she’s always very apologetic, making sure to snag one of those cake slices she knows her girlfriend loves from work, and her sleep schedule has gone to hell.Thankfully, Puffy seems to know just how to cheer her up.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	a date with the dying sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [que_sera_sera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera_sera/gifts).



> Hi Len I am hugging you so tightly rn please enjoy !!

“Where are we going?” Niki asks, clutching Puffy’s hand and hurrying to keep pace with her. The forest they walk through is dense, yet Puffy pushes past the low-hanging branches and steps over roots with ease, her bag creating a steady rhythm as it hits her waist with each step. Niki thinks she looks like a dancer; graceful and strong and focused. She looks like she belongs there, among the trees and made soft around the edges by filtered, late afternoon sunbeams. When she turns around to grin, Niki can’t help but think how lucky she is to have her more than this forest ever will.

“You’ll see!” Puffy turns back, and they continue to walk. Occasionally, Puffy will pick a flower to tuck behind Niki’s ear and watch her face flush, but for the most part, they stay in silence, giving gentle squeezes to each other's hands and enjoying the soft noises around them. 

It’s nice, Niki thinks, to be out of the bakery for a bit. Everything has been… a lot, to say the least, with training new employees, the holidays close by, and one too many tests for her to get through with her sanity intact, and she knows it’s taken a toll on her. She’s snapped at Puffy more times than she ever has— though she’s always very apologetic, making sure to snag one of those cake slices she knows her girlfriend loves from work, and her sleep schedule has gone to hell. Not that she had much of one beforehand, but still. At least it’s her last year of uni before she’s free to focus completely on work, and maybe even open a bakery of her own.

Niki doesn’t realise she’s been lost in thought until Puffy is reaching up to squish her face, asking if she’s still there. She blinks and smiles sheepishly, looking around to the cliff edge they’ve found themselves by. It’s gorgeous, with the trees cut back to leave a large, open field, and a view of the city in front of them. She falls forward into Puffy’s neck to hide her face and escape the embarrassment of accidentally ignoring whatever had been said to her before. She sighs contentedly when she feels hands in her hair, twisting it into meaningless curls and braids and feeling soft kisses being placed along her shoulder.

“As much as I’d love to stay like this, babe, I do have something planned for us,” she laughs at Niki’s incoherent mumblings, reaching to shake her shoulder. “Come on, before it gets dark!” Niki moved the slightest bit; enough to be heard, but not enough to be shaken off.

“You can just carry me, right?” She laughed softly, expecting Puffy to snort and push her off, maybe calling out for a race Niki would surely lose. 

What she  _ didn’t _ expect is being swept up, yelping as she found herself being carried bridal style by a much too smug girlfriend. Niki blinked up at Puffy, desperately trying to fight off the blush that was spreading. From the way Puffy looked at her, it was a losing battle.

“What? Didn’t expect me to be able to pick you up?” She grins at Niki, and she’s all too aware of the clear answer her glance away gives. Puffy starts laughing, loud and breathy, and Niki is reminded how far in love she’s fallen. “Come on, babe! I thought you had more faith in me than that!”

“I do! But you know, you’re shorter than me—” Niki laughs hard at the offended gasp Puffy lets out.

“The height jokes! Niki, I thought you loved me! This is a tragedy, a Shakespearean romance! Doomed from the start for our differences in height!” She dips Niki down in her arms, like a tragic painting, and Niki shrieks the thought of being dropped. “And now you don’t even trust my strength! Soon I’ll find out you’re actually with me for my  _ personality _ rather than my muscles! I can never win in this cruel world,” They’ve scared away a few birds, with how loud they’re laughing, and they’re lucky no one else is in the clearing. Not that they would care, anyways,

“I do trust you! Just please don’t drop me or I swear to _ god _ —” 

Puffy drops her onto the grass, grinning. 

“Oops.” They stare at each other for one, two, and then—

“ _ Puffy! _ ” She does her best to glare, but she’s grinning too wide and staring too softly to be taken seriously. Her glare may become a little more real when Puffy drops her heavy bag on top of Niki’s stomach, and she reaches up to tug her down to the grass as well, laughing at the shout she lets out. Niki pushes the bag off of her stomach to roll over and look at her, and she brushes a strand of curly white hair from her face, leaning over to rest her forehead against Puffy’s. She isn’t sure how long they stay like that, breathing each other in and wrapped together, but when she opens her eyes the sun is setting.

“Damn,” Puffy murmurs. “Thought we’d get here a little earlier.”

“What? We didn’t come out here for you to drop me?” Niki teases gently, revelling in the soft laugh it pulls from Puffy. She sits up stretching, reaching out to Niki to help pull her up. Niki takes her hand and doesn’t let go.

“I can’t say I did. Can you pass me my bag?” Niki hums and hands it over, watching as Puffy takes out a folded blanket. Together, they set the blanket down as smooth as they can, but it’s quickly ruined when Niki falls face-first into it. She can hear Puffy rustling, but she doesn’t look up until she feels a hand tickling the back of her neck. She yelps and scrunches up, but she uncurls when she hears Puffy ask for her help unpacking the food they’d taken. 

(“I  _ knew _ there was a reason you kept asking after those pastries! You don’t even like them!” Niki laughs, unwrapping one and biting into it. She misses the fond look Puffy gives sends her way.

“You like them, though.”

Niki never thought she could fall even more in love than she has.)

When they’re done eating, they curl into each other on the blanket. Niki’s head is on Puffy’s lap, and together they watch the last vestiges of the sun disappear behind the skyline. 

Or, Puffy watches it. Niki only has eyes for the way the pale pink and yellow and dusty purple shine against her face, the way her hair curls and settles and the way her eyes reflect the barely-there stars and streetlights. To Niki, it seems as though somebody has poured all of heaven into the woman she lays against. 

“I love you,” Niki whispers as if the world could hear them. Puffy looks at her and smiles so gently it hurts and places her hands on Niki’s cheeks.

“I love you too.” They meet each other halfway when they kiss, Niki’s arms wrapping around Puffy’s neck. It’s full of nothing but the sweetness of the pastries and softness only lovers can have. When they part, Puffy takes a hand from her cheek and reaches for her bag, searching it until her eyes light up. She puts her other hand over Niki’s eyes.

“Hold out your hand for me?” She asks in response to the questioning noise she’s given. Niki trusts Puffy, so she does, and furrows her eyebrows at the weight placed into it. When her eyes are uncovered, she’s frozen at the little black box in her hand.

“Puffy…?” She only grins and tells her to open it. It’s a ring, like she expected, and it’s  _ gorgeous _ ; a silver band and a small, pale blue gem in the middle. Niki makes a strangled noise in her throat, and she looks at Puffy, eyes glazed with tears.

“Is it alright?” Puffy’s voice has gone soft in the way it does when she’s nervous. “It’s okay if—”

“If you don’t shut up and put this ring on my hand, love, I’m gonna cry harder,” Niki laughs out, hiccuping on her tears and throwing herself around Puffy. Puffy wraps her arms around Niki’s back and lets out a watery laugh of her own.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, I can— I can do that,” Niki gently knocks her head against Puffy’s as she slides on the ring.

It still hasn’t hit her yet, that she’s  _ engaged _ , but she’s more than happy to stay like this; wrapped in Puffy’s arms, laughing and crying and whispering how much they love each other with the dying sun as their only company. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll go to a website, we’ll call it ao3.
> 
> So I look up "ao3" and I'll show up at the link and I'll go, "Can I read f/f fic, please?"  
> And they go, "No. None of them are out yet."  
> And I go, "Okaaay!"  
> And then I go to the bathroom.  
> And then I come out of the bathroom and I go, "Any updates?"  
> And they go "Yeah, we discouraged all the f/f writers with no hits or kudos while you were in the bathroom. Because we hate you. Now take this other fandom that also won’t have any, go fetch!"  
> And I go, "Okaaay!" and I go over to a different fandom and go, "Can I have a soft f/f fic with no porn?" and they go "NO!"  
> And I go, "Okaaay!"  
> And they go, "You"re a little fat girl, aren't you?"  
> And I go, "Nooo," and they go, "SAY IT!" and I go, “I'm a little fat girl."  
> And then I go over to the ao3 help desk, which is an oxymoron, and I go, "Can I please go read a good f/f fic?" and they go "No! In fact, we"re gonna frame you for murder, and you're gonna go to jail for thirty years!"  
> And I go, "Why are you doing this to me?!"  
> And they go, "Because we're weirdly attached to m/m, and life is a fucking nightmare!"


End file.
